Ashlyn "Ash" Brandrick
BASIC BIOGRAPHY Name: Ashlyn "Ash" Kayla Brandrick Species: Human (Formerly) Mutant Wolf (Currently) Age: 15 Birthplace: Fort Waldon Beach, Florida Current Residence: New York City, New York Relatives: Arielle Brandrick (Mother), Jules Brandrick (Father) Appearance: (Human) Long Blonde Hair, Purple eyes, medium tanned skin. (Wolf) Gray Furred long eared Wolf with Peach Muzzle, Chest, inside of ears, and edge of Tail. Long Blonde Hair and Purple Eyes. Clotheswear: (Human) Green and Black Thin sports Jacket, Black midriff top, Jean shorts, Black leggings, Green boots. (Wolf) Outfit as a mutant is the same, just without the boots. Hobbies: Swimming, Reading, Surfing Personality: Ash is super shy and distant, but also really friendly once you get to know her. But, she can be extremely distant and nervous, and sometimes doesn`t pay the best attention. Goal for the future: To be a Police Officer DESCRIPTION Childhood Life: Ashlyn was born in Fort Waldon Beach, Florida. She is the only child of Loving parents and Police Officers Arielle and Jules Brandrick. Ashlyn loved her life in Fort Waldon. The Beach, the weather, and the plentiful seafood. Florida also inspired her love for swimming and surfing. But, when she was 5, her parents moved them to New York for a better job upgrade, as New York needed as much Police as possible (Considering the High Crime Rate). Ashlyn was devastated to leave Florida behind, and it was Hard for her in New York. It wasn`t like the small town of Fort Waldon, where everyone knew each other. The cold weather wasn`t really what Ash was used to, either. But, she did eventually get into a swim team, still persuing her hobby. Her passion for Law actually started in New York. Her parents were busy working by the time school was done, so Ash would usually spend many hours there. She was fascinated by Law enforcement, and learned all she could. Police Codes, Investigation, Interviewing. She read it all. Her parents also would sometimes show her around the Police Station. She then grew up and spent the rest pf her childhood in New York. She was normal... until an accident changed her life. Present Day: Today, Ashlyn is 15 years old, a few months younger than the Turtles. Her first appearance is after the episode TCRI (season 1). She went to the Police Station after school like usual, but actually it was no ordinary day in Ashlyn`s case. She was now old enough to start working in the Police Force, and she was extremely excited (As she had prepared for this day). Her father was extremely willing to send Ashlyn out right away on her first recon of the city, but her mother was a little skeptical at first. The Police Force was using Wolves for the first time, in order to get better results than regular Police Dogs. Ashlyn was particularly fond of a Gray and Tannish Peach Wolf they called Astro. Having fallen in love with the Police Wolf, she decided to use him while on her first patrol. Her Father sent her a Police escort, just to be safe. While scouting the City, Ash and her "Escorts" Discovered a White Truck that was parked in the deeper regions of Chinatown (where they were Patrolling). Ashlyn decided to investigate the strange Truck, and confronted the "Men" unloading it. (A.K.A The Kraang). It was soon revealed they were no ordinary men, and started to fight the Police Force. The Police crew managed to escape, but Ashlyn was captured and thrown in the back of the truck. When Ash`s escorts returned, Jules and Arielle were confused seeing as their daughter was missing. Jules worriedly asked where Ashlyn was, he and Arielle close to tears. The escorts informed that Ashlyn was captured and taken away by strange men, and had no way to track them. Arielle immediately broke down, and Jules was furious and broken. He led the whole team on s search for his daughter, and looked all over New York. But, they found nothing over the period of time Ash was captured. Ashlyn`s family was left broken and devastated for losing their only daughter. Ashlyn, now was headed towards what she called "A kind of Building you might find in the Transformers series". (A.K.A TCRI). She was soon led in and was put in a kind of "Confession" room. (That thing Police use to investigate people... I don`t really remember what it`s called). Anywho, she was confronted by what now was revealed as a "Kraang". They told her they had been tracking the Police Force for some time, and wanted to know it`s tactics to ensure they wouldn`t get in "The way of Kraang". They told her to tell them what she knew, or else she would be Mutated against her will. Ashlyn told them nothing, in which was a major mistake on her part. She was soon led into a chamber and mutated into the last thing she touched... a wolf. Ash was thrown unconscious after the Mutation, and after an hour, finally woke up. But... in a cell. Looking at herself as a freak, she immediately had a "Nervous Wreck" breakdown. She was devastated, knowing her family wouldn`t know what had happened to her. She Kraang then grabbed her again, sending her to a lab... to be experimented on. Ash tried to get out of it, but couldn`t. She was screaming and crying throughout the whole torture experience. After a few days, seeing the Kraang had found no use of her, they brainwashed her and put her in stasis. She was there for about a month. She was extremely weak, didn`t remember anything about her family or past...and wouldn`t of had any chance of rescue. Until...Raphael came in. Ashlyn`s rescue mission started when Donnie received a new Kraang Communication. It was about a "New Mutant", but Donnie didn`t really know what they meant. The situation being suspicious, they decided to investigate TCRI. They led themselves there by taking the secret underground passageway, and ended up in the middle of the building. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey decided to search the lower level, while Raph insisted on taking the Lower level on his own. The others were unsure of this, but eventually agreed considering how well Raph could actually do on his own. Raph traveled to the lower level, and ended up deceiving some Kraang bots to get him to the computer. He looked up their last communications of the last month and was shocked seeing the little info they had on Ashlyn. Finding the location of her number and stasis chamber, he soon found the wolf girl trapped to stasis tubes and wires... looking extremely bad wounds on her body and looked starved to death. It fueled Raph`s anger to see the young girl helplessly captured, and freed her from the stasis tube. Raph grew a little compassion for the girl, and decided that she needed help. He met up with his brothers with the girl in his arms. His brothers were shocked at her condition, and Raph literally begged his brothers to help her and bring her back home with them... as she needed attention. They all agreed, even Leo (Much to everyone`s surprise), and speed off in the Shellraiser. Raph, the whole time was holding Ashlyn, just scared for her in general, saying no one like her had to go through this kind of torture. When they got back, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all hurried to Donnie`s lab while Leo rushed to explain to Splinter. After Raph gave Ash to Donnie, the Smart turtle ushered everyone out. Raph could not sit still the whole time, as they were all worried about Ash. But Raph was the one who had found her, and felt like she was his esponsibility. Splinter, who had not hesitated in helping the girl, asked who found her. Leo replied it was Raph, and Splinter asked him if he would be able to take the responsibility of her... since he was the one who found her in the first place. Raph replied saying that he would, and that no one should`ve had to go through what she did. It was about 3 hours before Donnie was done, and another hour until Ashlyn woke up. Not knowing where she was, and not remembering much (As she had her memory taken away), she was left panicking and trying to escape, but The turtles heard the commotion and tried to calm her down. Raph pinned her arms down, looking straight into Ashlyn`s eyes. Ashlyn hesitated at first, but eventually calmed, seeming to find some comfort in Raph. Raph smiled at her and started to talk to her, but Ash just took hold of his hand and held it against hers. Raph was confused at her studying him at first, and Donnie replied she was simply "Comparing Features". Ashlyn seemed to take a liking in Raph, and warmed up to him right then and there. She was soon introduced to the rest of the gang, and Raph began to ask her questions about her past life. Ashlyn obviously couldn`t remember much, but she did remember some things. It was blurry, but she did remember most of her name, that she was mutated from a human, and having her memory taken away... but didn`t remember anything before her brainwash. Raph, sad for her, promised to help her gain her memory back someday, and was completely allowed to stay with them for the time being. Ash was excited of this, seeing that she wanted to be with "her kind". She`s been with the turtles ever since... and has taken a fondness to Raph. Relationships With Others: Raphael - Ash and Raph are extremely close. Seeing As Raph was the one who found her, and that he`s technically her guardian, the two are really close... even though they are complete oppisites. Raph is hotheaded and loud, while Ash is shy and quiet. But, Ash is shown to have her more excited and communicative side with Raph, and does not take well when he fights, as she is extremely worried about Raphs safety, as well as the rest of the Hamato Family. Raph also seems to be really gentle with her, and shows his soft side with her more often than anybody else. Michelangelo - Mikey and Ashlyn are good buddies. Ash finds Mikey`s behavior and hyperactivity to be a lot like her, and she warms up to him closely after Raphael. Mikey seems to like her as well, finally having a good buddy to play games with and connect to (Being the Youngest).They love just goofing around together, and both cherish each others safety. 9They also love swimming, and would sometimes do it to pas the time) Donatello - Ashlyn and Donatello have a good relationship. Seeing as Donnie`s knowledge of everything fascinates her. She is quite interested in the History and Science, and enjoys reading alongside him. When she does come into the lab, she never really bugs him. She just watches... apparently fascinated. Donnie holds her in a high friendship, seeing as she really appreciated him. She also thinks his crush for April is extremely adorable, and tries to get April to notice how DOnnie could be a much better choice than Casey In her opinion). Leonardo - Leonardo reminds Ash of an older brother she wished she had. She usually never interacts with him as much as the others, but still respects him (As he reminds her of a Police Officer... sparking a tiny part of her memeory). Leo seems fond of her, and loves how she is just so calm all the time and looks up to him (In a brotherly kind of way). Ash seems to be fond of Leo too and often express their love of TV Shows (Leo is a major fan of Space Heroes, while Ashlyn is a major Transformers fan). Basically, Leo is an all out Older Brother to Ash, and would protect her none the less. (And he`s the Only one who will watch Rescue Bots with Ash) Splinter: Ash looks up to Splinter as a Father figure, considering she doesn`t remember her real Father. Splinter is quite fond of her as well, and tries to help her with her stress of not remembering her past. Sometimes Splinter will spark a little of Ash`s memory, picturing her real Father in her head. She looks up to Splinter as a noble Chief, and Splinter seems to enjoy her company. Casey and April: Ashlyn was really fond of April when they first met. April is like a sister to her, and she reminds Ash of her mother, sometimes sparking a little bit of memory. Casey... well... Ash just does not like him. She thinks he is obnoxious, and just plain confusing. Parents (Jules and Arielle): Ashlyn had a really good relationship with her parents. She was close to them before she was captured and mutated. HEr father held a special part of his heart to her, and there was nothing better than her mother comforting her when she was little. (Of course, Ash doesn`t remember any of this) Quotes: Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Wolf